english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Regular Show (2010)
Regular Show is an American animated television series created by J.G. Quintel for Cartoon Network that aired between September 6, 2010 and January 16, 2017, consisting of 230 episodes. Voices *JG Quintel - Anti-Pops Guard 2 (ep219), Baker (ep217), Bum 4 (ep172), Clerk (ep9), Computer Voice (ep176), Cricket #6 (ep13), Dad Party Horse (ep179), Ear Dog (ep215), East Pines Guy 1 (ep173), George (ep220), Hi Five Ghost, Hot Dog #2 (ep6), Killer (ep180), Lawn Mower (ep175), Llama Guy (ep3), Mordecai, Movie Guy (ep13), Music Robot (ep184), Pajama Sister (ep14), Pig Robot (ep222), Randal (ep161), Ski Employee 2 (ep187), Takeshi (ep217), Toga Party Horse (ep179), Tuber 1 (ep187), Unicorn #5 (ep8), Vacuum (ep177), Waiter 2 (ep161), Weston (ep218), Zombie (ep186) *Mark Hamill - Auricle (ep215), Boss (ep12), British Taxi (ep13), Clown (ep2), Colonel (ep7), Cricket #2 (ep13), Destroyer (ep2), Dr. Sheldon Weatherberry (ep180), Dude 2 (ep20), Hot Dog #1 (ep6), Infomercial Boss (ep16), Jack Farley (ep19), Jared Polaski (ep173), Jerk (ep21), Jones (ep7), Kid #1 (ep3), Man (ep5), Man (ep17), Man #2 (ep4), Man 2 (ep17), Monster (ep1), Monster (ep15), Movie Actor (ep30), Pa (ep7), President (ep186), Skips, Translator (ep3), Unicorn #3 (ep8), Wizard (ep1) *Sam Marin - Benson, Cricket #4 (ep13), Biker 2 (ep185), Bum 2 (ep172), Deli Clerk (ep172), GBF, Goth (ep161), Guy (ep221), Guy #1 (ep14), John Murrów (ep222), Kid #1 (ep9), Master Prank Caller 1 (ep9), Muscle Man, Pops, RGB2, Sensai (ep4), Ticket Salesman (ep216), Unicorn #1 (Billy; ep8) *William Salyers - Announcer (ep217), Bell Hop (ep30), Big Fat Guy (ep187), Big Voice (ep225), Biker 1 (ep185), Braeden (ep183), Bum 3 (ep172), Charlie (ep179), Clerk (ep5), Clerk (ep219), Colonial Party Horse (ep179), Cricket #3 (ep13), Crowd Guy (ep17), Dale (ep177), Delivery Guy (ep182), Dude (ep12), East Pines Guy 2 (ep173), Employee 2 (ep220), Exec (ep176), Game Store Worker (ep176), Game Voice (ep172), Grump Ear (ep215), Guy (ep13), Guy #2 (ep14), Jury 3 (ep215), Kokei (ep217), Lawyer (ep161), Lost Boyfriend (ep220), Lucy (ep177), Maintenance Worker (ep216), Man #3 (ep4), Marketing (ep186), Mr. Chamberlain (ep174), Old Man (ep222), Police Chief (ep180), Rich Guy (ep17), Rigby, Sabertooth Wolf (ep223), Screen Announcer (ep218), Ski Employee 1 (ep187), Sun (ep180), TV Announcer (ep221), Voice-Over Reporter (ep175), Waiter (ep139), Waiter 3 (ep161), Wallace Marco (ep222), Wayne (ep181), Worker (ep225) *Adam Pally - Leprechaun Party Horse (ep179), Party Horse (ep179), Reverse Psychology Party Horse (ep179) *Alan Sklar - Father Time (ep14) *Ali Hillis - Alien (ep180), Amy Blitz Powers (ep186), Bat Guy (ep180), Girl (ep177), Mary Lee (ep181), Mechanic (ep161), Mom (ep161), Morales (ep180), Rigby's Mom (ep181), Secretary (ep177), Secretary (ep186), Stuart 2.0 (ep177), TV Cook (ep161), Troupe Leader (ep175), VO (ep175), Victoria (ep173), Voice Over Lady (ep173), Zoey Salazar (ep175) *Amy Sedaris - Jayla (ep183), Mrs. Kessler (ep183) *Awkwafina - Apple (ep184), Waitress 1 (ep184) *BJ Ward - Dr. Asinovskovich (ep7), Lady (ep7), Woman (ep7) *Ben Diskin - Aiden (ep183) *Brad Culver - Jimmy (ep18) *Chelsea Kane - Bathing Suit Party Horse (ep179), Chrissy (ep179), Mom Party Horse (ep179) *Courtenay Taylor - Benson's Mom (ep161), Office Manager (ep161), Old Waitress (ep161), Starla (ep178) *DC Douglas - Anti-Pops Guard 1 (ep219), Anti-Pops Guard 1 (ep220), Colonel Rawls, Ear (ep215), Fist Pump Guy (ep216), Guard 2 (ep220), Jamaican Guy (ep219), Judge Ear (ep215), Jury (ep215) *David Kaye - Baby #2 (ep5), Head Baby (ep5), Kid #2 (ep9), Man #1 (ep4), Sensai Student (ep4), TV Ad (ep9) *David Koechner - Jayden (ep183), Principal Dean *David Ogden Stiers - Mr. Maellard *Dee Bradley Baker - Employee 1 (ep220), Glömb (ep220), Greeter (ep220) *Eamon Pirruccello - Kid #1 (ep10) *Eddie Pepitone - Rigby's Dad (ep181) *Elizabeth Pan - Girl 1 (ep184), Vivian (ep184) *Feodor Chin - Earl, Game (ep225), Joel (ep223) *Fred Tatasciore - Apollo (ep180), Barista (ep180), Chef (ep186), Chip Ear (ep215), Computer Guy (ep175), Dante (ep161), Farmer Jimmy (ep161), Gang Leader (ep185), Goose (ep215), Gruff Bounty Hunter (ep219), Guard (ep186), Guard 2 (ep186), Old Bat (ep216), Prosecut-Ear (ep215), Regular Guy (ep180), Reptilian Bounty Hunter (ep219), Security Guard (ep173), Space Tree Guard 1 (ep219), TV Announcer (ep216), Ted Nelson (ep173), Waiter 1 (ep161), Weird Guy (ep185) *George Takei - Daisuke (ep181) *Grey Griffin - Colette (ep161), Judy (ep161), Sheena (ep161) *Greyden Massey - Kid #2 (ep10) *Gwendoline Yeo - Girl 2 (ep184), Mary (ep184), Waitress 2 (ep184) *James Adomian - Harry (ep182) *James Hong - Luggage Handler (ep184), Mr. Zhang (ep184) *James Sie - Jimmy (ep7) *Janie Haddad - Aerobics Party Horse (ep179), Allison (ep183), Cashier (ep7), Chrissy (ep21), Computer (ep179), Girl (ep186), Girl (ep187), Janet (ep21), Margaret *Jason Mantzoukas - Sao Sax Guy (ep172), Scabby Grossman (ep186) *Jeff Glen Bennett - Apple Sauce (ep182), Basketball (ep11), Centaur (ep21), Clown (ep186), Commercial VO (ep8), Cowboy (ep186), Delivery Guy (ep223), Doctor (ep178), Eggscellent Knight (ep223), Good Cop (ep182), Guy (ep21), Hi Five Ghost (ep2), Jimmy (ep2), Kid (ep11), Party Pete (ep21), Pony (ep2), SWAT Guy (ep182), Snow Monster (ep223), TV Voice (ep3), Ticket Guy (ep3) *Jennifer Hale - Female Reporter (ep175), Jackie Carmichael (ep175), Old Person (ep175), Veronica (ep12) *Jimmy Tang - Announcer (ep184), Boy (ep184), Lebron (ep184) *John Cygan - Beach Bum (ep172), Bum 1 (ep172), Cop (ep139), Ear Cop 1 (ep215), Lenny Prize (ep186), Lobster Party Horse (ep179), Main Bear (ep215), Principal Party Horse (ep179), Rental Guy (ep172), S&P (ep186), Tux Party Horse (ep179) *John Gemberling - Steve Mikulski (ep222) *John Wusah - Kobe (ep184) *Julian Dean - Don (ep10) *Kari Wahlgren - Movie Actress (ep30) *Kate Higgins - Computer (ep222), Fi (ep223), Kai (ep223), Mary Stone (ep222), Natalie Williams (ep222) *Kevin Michael Richardson - Happy Birthday (ep161) *Kurtwood Smith - Gene (ep173) *Liam O'Brien - Tango (ep139) *Linda Cardellini - Cloudy J (ep161), Mrs. Chamberlain (ep174) *Matthew Mercer - Chance Sureshot, Defend-Ear (ep215), Dr. Whiskers (ep218), Lars (ep217), Leader Bounty Hunter (ep219), Maintenance Guy (ep218), Philippe (ep217), Recap Robot, Tanner (ep217) *Minty Lewis - Angel (ep217), Bounty Hunter (ep220), Ear Dog Walker (ep215), Eileen, Emma (ep220), Jean (ep217), Jonno (ep185), Juror 1 (ep215), Kid (ep161), Kid 1 (ep218), Kim (ep183), Makeover Madness Party Horse (ep179), Sunshine (ep161) *Nolan North - Centaur 2 (ep21), Dude (ep21), Host (ep21) *Paul F. Tompkins - Cricket #5 (ep13), Guy #2 (ep13), Matt (ep13), Nice Friend (ep12), Voice on Record (ep12) *Paul Scheer - Cat Masterson (ep177) *Rich Sommer - Dead Ski Employee (ep187), Del Hanlon (ep175), Doctor in Video (ep175), Ski Employee 3 (ep187), Station Manager (ep175), Tuber 2 (ep187) *Richard McGonagle - Peeps (ep16), Peeps Phone Operator (ep16) *Robert Englund - Anti-Pops *Robin Atkin Downes - Baby #3 (ep5), Boy (ep186), Gary *Roger Craig Smith - Ace (ep185), Aggressive Rapper (ep181), Angelo (ep218), Announcer (ep181), Axelrod (ep161), Bad Cop (ep182), Biker 3 (ep185), Brick Lefever (ep218), Briggs, Camera Man (ep175), Cheezers Guy (ep175), Cubicle Man (ep161), Dude 1 (ep20), Frank Smith (ep175), Jimmy (ep20), John Silverman (ep173), Kid 2 (ep218), Kid Judge (ep161), Koko (ep180), Low Five Ghost, MacCreedy (ep180), Mikey (ep19), Mr. Sengley (ep173), Simon (ep19), Simon Lamprey (ep186), TV V.O. (ep180), Thomas (ep139), VO Guy (ep185) *Roger L. Jackson - Baby #1 (ep5) *Roger Rose - Infomercial VO (ep16) *S. Scott Bullock - Coffee Bean (ep3), Dude (ep3), Fist Pump (ep3), Unicorn #2 (Alex; ep8), Unicorn #4 (ep8) *Scott MacDonald - Major Williams (ep7) *Sean Szeles - Angel (ep12) *Steve Agee - Zaxon (ep176) *Steve Blum - Barry (ep7), Carter, Cop (ep18), Cricket #1 (ep13), Hooligan (ep13), Movie Trailer VO (ep14), Muscle Man's Brother (ep18), Police Officer (ep14), Teen 1 (ep181), Usher (ep181) *Tim Curry - Hot Dog Leader (ep6), Master Prank Caller 2 (ep9) *Tiny Lister - Bobby (ep18) *Travis Willingham - Stache (ep139) *Vanessa Marshall - Blue Alien (ep218), Dome Computer (ep219), Droid Bounty Hunter (ep219), Jolene (ep217), Lady Ear (ep215), Martyka (ep218), News Reporter (ep182), Nurse Ear (ep215), Old Lady (ep182), Toothpick Sally *Yuri Lowenthal - Adam (ep19), Guy 1 (ep19) Category:Cartoons Category:2010 Cartoons